


get dizzy on caffeine

by roguejedi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, ThorBruce Week, UH THIS IS AN AU a rlly stupid au but take it, and... thor is stuck in playground equipment, bruce is a paramedic, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguejedi/pseuds/roguejedi
Summary: Thor really shouldn't have agreed to do one of Loki's dumb dares.





	get dizzy on caffeine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: First time (meeting)  
> It's basically based on this [image](https://static1.squarespace.com/static/55804a13e4b03608a9418bad/t/55e27a6de4b0b3777a2537e3/1440905892145/MRM+-+Mosher+Pretzel+%28Version+1%29.JPG).

Bruce hadn’t been quite sure what he should have been expecting when he stepped out of the ambulance, but it certainly wasn’t this. Calls about adults being stuck in playground equipment weren’t unusual, but none had ever been so strangely contorted as this. It really took all of his mental strength to stop from bursting into laughter right there and then. Instead, he gave the man an apologetic smile and turned back to the ambulance to get the attention of his friend, “Tony, man, we’re going to have to wait for the fire department to get here.”

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad can it?” Tony stuck his head out of the vehicle, looking at Bruce and then at the playground. “I take it back. It can be that bad. Make sure he’s okay, I’ll get in contact with the fire department,” he said before heading back inside.

A sigh escaped Bruce, a million questions rushing through his head, the most important being how this had happened in the first place. He approached the man and crouched down so that the other wouldn’t feel too embarrassed or intimidated in his… peculiar situation. “Hey, my name’s Bruce. I’m an paramedic. That’s Tony back there. We don’t have the equipment to get you out of this, but the firemen should be here shortly to help. In the meantime, why don’t you tell me your name and what happened?” 

-

After everything Loki had done, Thor thought he would know not to fall for another one of his tricks ever again. But then, the his younger brother went, “I bet you can’t do this.” He had demonstrated what could best be described as wriggling like the snake he was in and out of a playground climber. 

His first thought had been: “Maybe I shouldn’t do this.”

His second thought was: “Loki will be so embarrassed when he sees me do this better and faster than he did.”

His third thought occurred after he spent a good five minutes trying to maneuver out of the structure while all five liters of blood in his body rushed to his face: “Call. Someone. To. Help.”

Honestly, he should have been more specific because now there was not only Loki making fun of him, but also Brunnhilde. Both of them sat on the swings after taking a picture or five of his miserable self and calling 9-1-1 after his incessant pleading. 

Thor really thought he had died and gone to heaven when he saw a man akin to an angel approach him. Though, that just could have been the fact that all the blood in his head was making him blackout. He futilely attempted to right his head so that he could see his savior more clearly, but then thought better of it when a wave of nausea hit. 

“I’m uhh-” He considered for a moment to give him a fake name, just so that if they miraculously meet again, maybe he would have a chance to ask him out for a coffee without having the whole ‘hey, didn’t I rescue you from a playground’ conversation. “I’m Thor. It was a dare,” he responded meekly to the questioning paramedic, pointing the best he could to his brother and best friend having the time of their lives at the swingset. “From my brother.” First he got stuck in this stupidly contorted piece of metal, and now he gets to embarrass himself in front of an unfairly cute person who is just trying to help him.

Bruce pressed his lips together in thought (and also to keep from laughing) before speaking up, “Listen, I can’t break you out of here, but i can try to get your arms out so you can adjust yourself in a more comfortable position? Maybe get some of your blood back in circulation.” 

Thor nodded the best he could, and closed his eyes so that he’d stop seeing black spots swimming in front of them. “That would be nice.”

“Alright, just tell me if anything I do hurts and I’ll stop.” Bruce gently grabbed his left arm and pushed it out of the ring it was stuck in, before letting it dangle to the ground. “One more and then we’re good, okay?” He offered a reassuring smile, though he wasn’t sure that the other noticed or really cared when he was like this. He did the same with the other arm, slow and careful. Thor should have really just slid out now that his arms were free, but it seemed he was truly stuck. Instead of just staying staring at what had happened, Bruce cautiously lifted Thor’s head, making sure not to injure his neck. 

They stayed like that in awkward silence for a minute before Tony jogged up to them, water bottle in hand. “Captain Rogers will be here in two minutes with his team. Figured you may be thirsty.” He went to hand it to Thor, remembered the predicament he was in, and then said, “You don’t mind if I help you drink it do you?”

Thor really didn’t think it could get more embarrassing than it already was, so from his horizontal-upside down-nausea inducing position, he said, “Please.” Tony did his best to deliver the water into Thor’s mouth, and though it didn’t work quite well, it was enough to distract him for a little bit.

The tell-tale sirens of a fire truck could be heard just as Tony straightened up. “I’ll go greet our friends and get them caught up, don’t go anywhere.” Bruce rolled his eyes, the thought of flipping him off crossed his mind but he held back. One, because he was a professional, and two, because he didn’t want to hurt Thor by letting go of him. 

“What,” Thor began, “in the universe is that?” He’s looking at the Captain weilding a rather intimidating saw.

Steve lifted the saw a bit higher. “This thing? It’s the only way we’re going to be able to get you out.”  
Thor sent Bruce a look that held fear and anxiety at the thought of the tool coming anywhere close to him. “It’ll be okay,” was all that Bruce could say.

Tony brought over a neon orange blanket and put it over Thor the best he could. “It should keep the sparks from hitting your skin.” 

As soon as the sound of a power tool against metal hit everyone’s ears, Bruce felt Thor’s grip around his hand tightening. Thor seemed to be saying something, but it was incoherent under the wailing screech of the saw. Once it stopped, his legs fell free and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“One more and you’re done,” Bruce reassured him. “How long were you hanging out like this?”

“Before you guys came, maybe thirty minutes? Loki was spending that time well.” An incriminating glare was sent to Loki, who just responded with an innocent smile of his own. 

“At least you know not to go along with dares now, right?” He tried to give him a brightside to the situation, and was surprisingly met with what was seemingly a genuine laugh from the other. 

The saw started up again, and in about ten minutes, they were done. Two firefighters lifted Thor out of the mesh of swirling metal, the blanket hanging around his shoulders as he was ushered to sit in the ambulance. 

Bruce followed them, and took out a blood pressure cuff and stethoscope from the vehicle. “I just have to check your vitals and then you’re clear to go.” He put the cuff around Thor’s bicep and pressed the diaphragm of the stethoscope underneath. A minute later, he removed the cuff and put everything back, noting down a few numbers. “Everything checks out. Do you have someone that will take you home?”

Brunnhilde and Loki approached the ambulance and Thor nods to them. “If they’d be so kind as to do so,” he said pointedly to his so-called friends. Bruce only chuckles, taking a step back. Before he could lose the strength to say it, Thor opened his mouth again, “Actually, uh, Bruce. I was wondering if I could repay you with coffee, maybe?” 

There’s a pause where Bruce looked up from the paper he had picked up to check, raising an eyebrow. “I’m on a job right now…” He watched Thor’s face fall just the slightest before continuing quickly. “But my shift ends soon. If you promise not to get stuck in any other playground equipment, we can meet at the coffee shop on Fourth and Main in two hours?” 

Thor groaned a little, covering his face with a hand. “It won’t happen again. I swear.” Bruce responded with a smile of his own and handed him a scrap of paper with a phone number on it, before getting into the ambulance with Tony.

“I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo follow me on twitter @roguejedis.


End file.
